


Deal or no Deal?

by toastgallery



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undercover, forehead kiss, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastgallery/pseuds/toastgallery
Summary: Doctor Jinyoung and Troublemaker JB,A bet is made between them, JB wants nothing more than a date from the frigid Doctor who patches him up every night. Jinyoung has never felt the sort of pull that gravitates him to the mystery that is JB and it scares him, this makes him think over the terms of their bet and maybe regret will eat him alive in the end.(Not as dramatic as it seems)





	Deal or no Deal?

"No, get out. Go somewhere else."

The tone of his voice, though foreign to his ears, was the one Jinyoung had come up to be accustomed to using when it came to the man named JB. 

He was bleeding from new wounds, scratches that adorned his body, and a plethora of bruises of all colors painted across every inch of him as if they were meant to be there. 

Jinyoung couldn't bother to act surprised, no less when the man kept showing up most days of the week for the past month. The routine hadn't really changed aside from JB’s newfound insistence that they go out on a date, to which Jinyoung simply refused each time. 

The refusal wasn't at all due to preferences or that JB wasnt his type. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for JB’s mysterious nightly transgressions Jinyoung would've considered giving the man a chance. He was gorgeous in every aspect. The scars that sat comfortably on the endless milky skin, littered with tattoos of roses and traditional art; gave him a rugged look that made him all the more alluring to Jinyoung . It would be a lie to say Jinyoung didn't fantasize some days about the man. It was only natural.

He made Jinyoung want to lose all rationality and give in to the rugged man who’s full name was yet to be mentioned.It’s not like the idea hadn't crossed by his mind, to give him a chance. It was more like his studies and work kept Jinyoung busy from wanting any type of relationship thus having little knowledge in all things physical contact and feelings.

But somehow JB made him very aware of the facts, his wanton desire for closeness and attention. 

All in all JB was forbidden, he was the kind of guy that after playing with his food would throw it away and Jinyoung refused to become another statistic in his handbook of one night stands. Or so he assumed. No matter how many times the sexy, raspy voice of his would taste Jinyoung’s name in invitation he would ignore the butterflies burning in the acid pit of his stomach.. 

"Don't be like that, Jinyoungie..."

JB grunted out, his cocky expression melting into something Jinyoung couldn't quite figure out. Shivers ran rampant, a burning sensation starting to form on his cheeks.A part of him hated the nickname JB had the pleasure of giving, completely disregarding Doctor/Patient formalities. However, the selfish side of Jinyoung loved the way he called him. 

He somewhat knew the reason JB resembled a punching bag most nights, he had been the one to catch him unconscious behind his building between two trash bins. At first Jinyoung believed he'd been mugged despite the rugged bloody skin of his knuckles that were tended to, so carefully as to not cause him any further pain. JB had woken up and upon questioning he dismissed the other claiming to be caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jinyoung , as gullible as ever believed him. That is until his visits came more frequently and the skin on his hands remained the same. JB was either a thug working for some type of gang or a street fighter. 

It wasn't uncommon in their neighborhood and Jinyoung had the displeasure of patching up more of the men who deliberately went looking for fights with gunshot wounds and knives sticking from their sides or legs than simply treating sick people, mothers, and children alike. 

Sighing away the thoughts, Jinyoung gestured for JB to follow him to the familiar room where the man had sat in as the doctor tended him. A few of the nurses cast worried looks at them as they walked by, they didn't trust the demographic the small care center attracted but most of all they feared JB. And with good reason. Regardless, Jinyoung knew he'd never hurt any of them deliberately.

JB locked the door behind them, quickly shuffling to the bed furthest from it. His usual spot. 

"Clothes off," Jinyoung uttered absentmindedly as hands rummaged through a shelf of gauzes and medical equipment.

"Take a guy out to dinner first will you," warmth crept up Jinyoung’s neck, clearly still not used to JB’s playful nature. Clearing his throat and avoiding the others eyes Jinyoung quickly went for the closest body part with a wound. Mind shutting off everything in the room, the wounds being the only concern. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, with only the sound of JB’s ragged breaths and grunts whenever Jinyoung touched a wound with disinfectant and after carefully patching and cleaning the man, JB spoke.

"Have you given it a thought?" 

Jinyoung stopped amidst the process of putting everything back into a box and looked up at the other confused.

 

"You going out with me, I was serious the last seven times I asked too," His lips held a small smile as he accommodated in the bed, feeling sleep tug at his exhausted body. 

"Surely there are others who are willing to take you up on that offer," Jinyoung uttered gently as if the words were rehearsed making JB arch his eyebrows in amusement. 

He sat up again, sleep but all forgotten, getting closer to the doctor who's hands still organized the kit propped up on the foot of the bed. 

"You're right on that," JB began saying quickly noticing the barely there disappointment and the way the doctor briskly put everything away. But before Jinyoung had a chance to walk away from the bed JB had the other’s wrist between his fingers, forcing him to look down at JB who's demeanor had gone completely serious. 

"But I only want you." He added breathily. 

The cold visage of the doctor was being replaced with utter surprise. For the first time in what JB had come to know the doctor he experienced victoriously Jinyoung’s cold impenetrable persona, falling. JB made a note of remembering the flutter of the others eyelashes as they tried their best to look away from the pair of lips, inches away from his own. A small victory that spelled hope to his endeavors. 

But JB knew when to ease back and not push so much, it would frighten the young doctor and earn him a few smacks upside the head. 

His eyes never left the others who was still frozen in place when JB leaned back on the bed. He cleared his throat seemingly breaking the other’s trance to stare, unblinking. 

"So?" He egged on 

 

Jinyoung seemed to regain a sliver of composure. Finally walking away to place the box on a shelve and to throw out the used gauzes and cotton swabs. Jinyoung didn't know why the words that left his mouth weren’t of outright refusal, maybe it was the daze that seemed to cling in the air or maybe tiredness. Maybe it was the raspiness of the voice and how confident he was.

 

"I don't particularly enjoy having my date look like a punching bag," Jinyoung replied. The man on the bed laughing lowly. 

"Say the word and the bruises and cuts disappear." 

Jinyoung had to hold in a sarcastic laugh, finding it hard to believe JB would stop fighting or doing whatever it was that landed him in his bed most days. Jinyoung made a note to ask him about the line of work JB seemed to work in before speaking again, 

"You wouldn't last a week without dragging your body back here."

"Bet, I don't fight for a week and you go out with me.”

"What if you lose?" thick eyebrows drew back, eyes landing on fox like ones that held all the seriousness of the world. JB spoke, 

"I rarely do but I'll stop bothering you if it happens."

 

"Deal."

Jinyoung didn't understand why he agreed to the deal, nor why a strange feeling settled in him knowing that if JB lost he would never see him. Regardless of his annoyance with the man he enjoyed JB’s company. He was all but courteous and respectful of the boundaries set between them. He often listened more to Jinyoung than he talked, only speaking the most on days the doctor was out of it. They complemented each other as much as Jinyoung didn't want to admit it. 

But even if Jinyoung wanted to change the terms of their deal JB had already fallen asleep and the hospital bed resumed to be spotless the next morning. As if no one had been there at all.

 

 

 

Jinyoung fully committed to the thought that the man would crack that same time that night, sporting new wounds and possibly begging Jinyoung for another chance. A small smile etched itself on the doctors lips, the nurses whispering lowly, having caught wind of the situation when Jinyoung had opened the door to the room to catch them lounging around, having heard everything said between the pair. 

They gave Jinyoung odd looks and murmured with themselves, giggling at times. Were it not been a busy morning he would've reprimanded them for being so nosy but all of the doctor’s thoughts circled back to 'him'. Jinyoung went so far as to asking some of the usual men that came in the same state as JB, if they had seen the man, but they all looked at him oddly claiming that no such man by the name of JB resided the streets. 

It left an odd taste in the doctor’s mouth, even after figuring JB wasn't his real name and describing to them how he looked the men shrugged giving no confirmation to the Doctor. 

Maybe having JB lose was the best option for them both. Jinyoung simply couldn't give into the feelings of desire and desolation, JB wasn't the type to do after-care as much as Jinyoung wanted just that. The doctor however, began to falter one day before the week was up. 

Jinyoung was accustomed to having the presence of the rowdy man at the nightly hours. He was used to hearing the deep velvety voice and touching the rugged creamy skin, regardless if it were to get the man patched or not. Jinyoung realized it soon a routine had formed, something familiar, it made the doctor feel alone and unbearably tired as well as worried. 

What if JB had gotten into trouble and was bleeding out somewhere? What if he'd actually died without the doctor knowing and all because the stupid bet where he agreed to never appear by his office again. Jinyoung’s mind, always circled back to JB, his smile, the playfulness of his voice despite bleeding and hurting, how he knew when not to talk to Jinyoung and would either just listen or remain in a comfortable silence between them. Jinyoung didn't want to admit it but JB was observant, mostly when it came to him and they wouldn't put it past him to know that JB just knew Jinyoung more than the doctor did himself sometimes. 

And then the realization hit, Jinyoung knew nothing about JB. Never bothered to ask, not when the man would come by every day making it believe it would stay that way. 

In all fairness, Jinyoung didn't comprehend what they had going on between them. What they had was a sense of comfort and familiarity he never felt with someone else. It went above and beyond the simple doctor patient relationship, Jinyoung couldn't quite define it... he just wished it never ended. 

Suddenly Jinyoung wanted more.  
Wanted to know of JB’s favorite foods, his favorite music. Wanted to know how he liked his coffee or what type of movies he enjoyed. It was borderline hypocritical. 

JB was patient, he listened to the doctor’s rantings, be it public safety around the block or how annoying some of the patients were. He was always smiling and bringing snacks of all kinds as the doctor, often than not, forgot to eat a full meal and resorted to them. 

How could Jinyoung disregard such intricate details? 

It felt foolish, but JB made him feel like it was okay to want, to feel, to enjoy. Jinyoung resorted to clinging to the hope JB would soon appear, pushing the guilt that threatened to consume the doctor all through the end of the week.

 

Alas JB decided to show up, surprisingly enough looking clean of any wounds, the old bruises and cuts barely there as a reminder of who JB was outside of Jinyoung’s imagination.

He actually looked breathtaking in a red and black velvet suit. His hair, the messy chocolate brown locks now were slicked back in tufs that laid in different angles, parted on the side and away from his sharp forehead to reveal a pair of dark eyes outlined by what seemed to be eyeliner. 

Jinyoung held the need to make a snarky comment on his appearance compared to the torn t-shirts and baggy pants he often sported. Relief kept the doctor busy enough. Jinyoung wasn't keen on men with eyeliner but JB’s skin littered with beautiful tattoos seemed to compliment him in just the right way making him look all the more exotic and enticing.

He caught Jinyoung’s gaze, sending the shocked doctor a wink. The nurses giggled by the counter causing Jinyoung to look away from the man who approached him. 

"The week is up and I'm completely clean, you owe me a date, gorgeous," JB sang out sending a radiant smile towards the doctor who flushed pink.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt, uttering a brief "fine" that made JB smile even wider, if that was possible. 

"I'll come get you once your shift is over, Jinyoungie." JB’s eyes softened around the edges, he seemed to debate the next course of action deciding the state of shock Jinyoung was in would allow him to get away with the kiss he planted on his forehead. 

True to his thoughts, Jinyoung remained rooted in place watching JB raptly as he took his leave. Lips parted with the promise of unspoken words that never left the confines of his mind, instead a small smile crept on them.

 

Things took a weird turn after the man had left, Jinyoung had lounged around for most part of the evening until a man came through the doors of the small hospital. Jinyoung assumed the man was here for treatment and brought them to the office to ask the usual questions when the man pulled a gun out and held it straight at the doctor. 

 

Jinyoung’s hands were up and it would be a lie to say the doctor wasn’t terrified, though regardless of the fear Jinyoung dared and ask. 

 

“What do you want?”

 

The man held no noticeable features, just a regular guy one wouldn't look at twice on the street. 

 

“I know about the man who comes here to see you. It’s unfortunate how a simple mistake can land you in this position. But you asked about a man a few weeks ago, I was one of your patients and couldn’t help and overhear.”

 

Jinyoung remember the man then, the day they asked about JB and no one really knew him, but this man did.

 

“You know JB.” It was a statement. 

 

The man nodded “Filthy Hitmen, no code of honor.”

 

Jinyoung wanted to be surprise about the actual job JB did, however, it seemed to be so fitting that the doctor just scoffed. Jinyoung looked at the clock on the wall noticing how by now their shift at the hospital would’ve ended and surely enough JB would be coming through that door any minute. 

“What does this have to do with me though, honestly what a drag. You couldn’t wait outside for him?” Jinyoung braved on, hoping his voice didn't fail him with the amount of fear that coursed through his veins. 

 

The man laughed a mocking sort of laugh, “You’re leverage, a weak point.”

 

“I’m his damn doctor only thing I can do is heal his wounds!”

 

Jinyoung was annoyed, tired and actually very hungry. Not a good mix to throw in with the already horrible mood. 

There was a knock at the door, for a minute making Jinyoung believe JB would actually get killed not knowing this man was in here planing his murder. 

Instead a female’s voice came through

“Jinyoung there’s a little girl and her mother, she has a horrible cough and can’t breathe.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, the doctor in him coming out. He made to go to the door but the man stopped them.

“Oh my God, listen it's a little girl, let me help her and I’ll go along with whatever it is you want. Just let me get to her.” Jinyoung pleaded. 

 

The man hesitated but eventually gave in, coming out of the office first to be thrown backwards into the floor of the small hospital. 

The man yelped dropping the gun.

 

Jinyoung stood frozen in place watching as JB himself subdued the man with a zip tie. 

“I want to ask how but honestly im over whatever just happened.”

 

JB scoffed a laugh and looked up at the doctor “I’m sorry you got dragged into this, Im not a thug or in a gang if thats what you think. Im actually an undercover, I deal with said thugs and gangs.” JB pulled out his phone quickly speaking to whomever was on the other end to come pick up the criminal. He carded the phone into his suit’s pocket and gave Jinyoung an apologetic smile.

“Your nurses told me of a sketchy guy being in the office with you so i overheard what he was saying and told one of them to lie to lure him out.”

 

Jinyoung sighed in a sort of relief with the knowledge that JB was not any of the things they assumed or what the man groaning on the ground said. 

“It's like trouble loves finding you.” Jinyoung mumbled out.

“Yeah I guess this means the date is off huh.”

Jinyoung thought about it for a second, looking back at JB who seemed disappointed to say the least. 

The doctor walked swiftly to the other man and kissed his cheek quickly to step away in embarrassment as the nurses giggled from behind their counter. JB looked up surprised. 

“Any guy who’s willing to potentially take a bullet for me is okay in my books.”

JB smiled even wider than ever. 

“I guess I'll take you home so you can change.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a more dramatic version with angst and all that but i didnt know if i should post <•<


End file.
